Shadows of the Past
by Fleur en Gris
Summary: He's hurt him so many times before... how can he forgive him?rnHarryDraco, light fluff, songfic to Fiona Apple's Shadowboxer, one-shot


A/n: _Okay, I have never written a songfic before, but this song was just screaming out to have a fanfiction written along to it. I also haven't been writing fanfiction for a really long time._

Fair warning: _H/D Slash of the best kind  
_Disclaimer: _I neither own the Harry Potter series, nor Fiona Apple's Shadow Boxer. If I did, I'd have lots of money._

**Shadows of the Past  
**By Witch of Spirit  
**Songfic**** to Fiona Apple's Shadowboxer**

The Great Hall has always been one of my favorite places, but now, now it is my least favorite place, aside from Potions. Why? Because Draco Malfoy happens to be in both of those places.

_Once my lover, now my friend  
__What a cruel thing to pretend  
__What a cunning way to condescend  
__Once my lover, now my friend_

The feelings that gripped at my heart seeing him were too much. I usually feigned an illness to avoid direct confrontation with my once one and true love. It is just too much for me to handle. We have been dating since 6th year, but we have loved each other since the first time we met in the dress robe shop that day. Our break up was horrible. I still don't know how it came about. We were so perfectly happy… than, one day, we were broken up. Though we remain friends, I can not help the feelings of love and compassion that wash over me whenever I see him.

_Oh, you creep up like the clouds  
__And you set my soul at ease_

Today I wasn't able to avoid him, though. He caught me fleeing from the Great Hall, as I usually do I like to think I can handle it, than as soon as I step into the Hall, I freeze, Ron or Hermione ends up bringing my meals to the Gryffindor Common Room later on in the day. He followed me out into the hall.

"Harry," he called out, causing me to stop in horror.  
"Harry," he said again, this time softer. The way he used to talk to me, when we were going out. I suddenly felt calmer. Just from him speaking to me. How pathetic I am.

_Then you let your love abound  
__And you bring me to my knees_

"Harry, you've been avoiding me." He stated, moving closer to where I was still standing, motionless.  
I didn't answer.  
He continued moving forward. "Harry, please, talk to me."  
I wish I could, Draco, I really wish I could. But it would hurt too much…  
"Harry, I love you, why can't you see that?"  
My eyes widened. That got my attention. I feel to the ground on my knees and started pounding the ground, sobbing. Why, why is he doing this to me?

_Oh, it's evil, babe, the way you let your  
__Grace enrapture me_

Every time I see him, it's like someone stabs me in the chest. It stings. It hurts. But it never fades. I am always lost in him whenever he comes near. And it is so terribly horrible of him to continue doing it.

_When well you know, I'd be insane  
__To ever let that dirty game recapture me_

Why would I ever want to play, again? We've done this before. Dump each other, than come flying back with sweet words, and loving kisses. I hate that game. Though we have gotten back to together after these games, I've always felt the sting that it wasn't genuine. Why would I want to go through that again? The pain, it's so much.  
"Harry, talk to me babe, please, you are starting to worry me." He said, finally reaching me. He stood there, not knowing what to do.

_You made me a shadowboxer, baby  
__I wanna be ready for what you do_

I try to brace myself for whatever you are about to do. I try to hold my self together to take whatever you throw at me. I hold strong; as strong as my feeble mind will allow me to be.

_I been swinging all around me  
__'Cause I don't know when you're  
__gonna make your move_

We are still both standing here, neither of us moving. I don't know what's coming, and when it will come, so I shift uncomfortably, swinging my arm back and fourth. Why must we do this, love? _Why_? It hurts me so…

_Oh, your gaze is dangerous  
__And you fill your space so sweet  
__If I let you get too close  
__You'll set your spell on me_

You gaze at me with those molten silver eyes of yours: those eyes that I love so terribly much, those eyes that have often held my own gaze, those eyes that have once been filled with such tender emotions such as love. And it is that same dangerous gaze that brought me to you to begin with. Your eyes are like an amulet, be spelling all that they pass over. People fall all over you, the Heir to the Malfoy family. Why would you ever want an orphan who is continuously chased by the Dark Lord?

_So darlin' I just wanna say  
__Just in case I don't come through  
__I was on to every play  
__I just wanted you_

I went along with it in the beginning to show everyone that they were wrong. I went along with whatever you wanted. I did anything you told me to. And I did it all just because I wanted you, wanted you so much I was willing to give up everything. And you know what, I still do.  
"Harry, oh, Harry… what is going on in that head of yours?" he spoke soothingly, coming down to my level, still on the floor and laying his hand upon my shoulder.  
I didn't look up. I couldn't. That gaze would just trap me again.

_But, oh, it's so evil, my love, the way you've  
__No reverence to my concern_

Oh, sure, you say you care. You say you love me, even. How am I to know that you are being truthful? Our relationship was built on lies. Now I remember why we broke up. You lied to me, twice. I know you did. I asked if you cheated on me with that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. You said no. But Blaise told me you did. I asked you if you had any reverence towards me, you said yes. I know that's a lie as a result of the first lie. You don't respect or love someone if you cheat on them with two-faced Slytherin sluts like Pansy.

_So I'll be sure to stay wary of you, love,  
__To save the pain of  
__Once my flame and twice my burn_

I get up suddenly and flee down the hall. No, I won't be put through this again. I'm not supposed to see him! He was around me too long. Already I feel as if a great weight has been lifted, just because he talked to me. I hear him coming down the hall after me. No, please, just leave me be…  
I dart into an empty classroom, in hope that you won't discover me. Please, Merlin, let him just leave this alone and go back to the Hall.

_You made me a shadowboxer, baby  
__I wanna be ready for what you do_

The door clicked, signaling that someone else had entered the empty Charms classroom I had bolted into. I huddled in the corner I was in, hoping no to be found.

_I been swinging all around me  
__'Cause I don't know when you're  
__gonna make your move_

My hope is shattered when you mutter a lighting spell, and move right towards my corner. Than I see your silver eyes, and that's all it takes. I forget trying to flee, I forget how much you hurt me, and I forget everything, because it's in that moment that I realize I love you.  
"It hurts, Draco, take away the hurt," I whimper, my green eyes pleading with him.  
"I'll make you better," he answers, helping me up.  
Than, he drags me to him and locks us in a soul-felt kiss that makes all the pain, all the lies go away, and they're replaced with the one thing that will always win over all other things: love.

A/N: And that, lady and gents, is a rap. . I'm proud of me. That only took about 45 minutes to write. Please R&R, I'll give you candeh. Even if it sucks. D

_Coming soon to a near you:_

**An actual H/D fanfic.**** –gasp- Look out for it soon.**


End file.
